the hidden travels of Rose and the Doctor
by doctor who luver
Summary: the Doctor and Rose travel together but something is wrong with each of them. Who is this Koschei? what does he want with the Doctor? what has happened to Rose? and is Rose really going to try and sleep with the Doctor?
1. Massacre in the Warehouse

Oh, God... the blood was everywhere; splattered all over the floor and walls. The bodies lying on every inch of spare floor... Some of them small children, their broken bodies all huddled together like when they were scared and looked to each other for comfort.

It was a massacre... and Rose Tyler was standing in the middle of it. Blood splattered all over the front of her clothes and her, blood soaked, blonde hair was matted to her face. A voice in the distance is calling her name, a man's voice so familiar and yet so strange...

"Rose?" The Doctor runs into the room and stops when he sees Rose standing in the middle of so many bodies, covered in blood herself and not moving. He goes to her and stands in front of her placing his hand under her chin and lifting it so she can look him in the eyes. "Rose can you hear me?"

Rose shifts her gaze from the bodies to the man standing in front of her, and barely registers hope on his face when she responds to his voice. Slowly, her mind begins to work through what she had just witnessed. Then, Rose started shaking her head, freaking out.

"No, don't look! Calm down, it's going to be all right, come on. I'm taking you back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor took a hold of her arm and began to lead her out of the hall, but he realizes, when she trips over a few times, that she wouldn't make it back on her own. He went to pick her up, but Rose shook her head.

"I want to do it myself," she told him.

The Doctor nodded in return, but kept an arm out to steady her. The hike back to the TARDIS passed in a haze for her, and he kept glancing at her more times than needed, to make sure that she was still all right. Rose kept her head down, not looking up for more than a second a time. Only making sure that the way ahead of her was clear, before dropping her head back down, again.

Upon reaching the TARDIS the Doctor holds the door open for Rose to go through, she brushes past him and he manages to brush his fingers across her hand before she pulls away. Her hand icy cold.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to get cleaned up, and get you something to eat, before I check you over in the infirmary." she gave him a look, "Don't be stubborn about this Rose, I will use force, if I have to." The Doctor says, holding up a hand, effectively, blocking Rose's path into the far reaches of the TARDIS.

"You wouldn't." She challenged.

"I will, if I have to. Now, are you going to walk there of your own accord, or do I have to carry you?"

Rose grumbles and sighs, because she has nothing better to do, dropping her hands by her sides.

"I can walk, I'm not incompetent..." She mumbles as she walks past him, not waiting to see if he would follow her. Rose continues all the way to her room and plonks down on her bed, waiting for him. The Doctor slowly walks in after her and, without so much as a glance, heads into her bathroom, turning on the hot water and adding some unusual concoctions he had thought to pick up on the way there. The water changes color for a second, before returning to normal, and without so much as a hesitation, walks back into her room, grabbing a towel.

"Go in and soak in the bath," He says with a gesture of his head and begins digging through her drawers as Rose closes and locks the door to the bathroom.

She disrobes and sits in the bath with her head back against the wall; she closes her eyes and lets the smells of the bath wash over her. Soon, she finds herself falling asleep. The Doctor finds a pair of ratty shorts and a top that he had seen her wearing before and places them neatly on her bed, also putting a plate on the side table for her. Glancing at his watch, he realizes that she has been in there a while. He goes to the bathroom door and knocks on it.

"Rose? Are you ok in there?" He didn't get a response. "Rose?"

He takes out his sonic screwdriver, ready to use it on the door, when, suddenly, it opens and she stands there, wrapped in the fluffy towel and her hair dripping wet.

"I'm fine..." She sighs.

The Doctor hands her the clothes and she, quickly, changes in the bathroom before opening the door again. She picks up the sandwich from the plate and takes a bite before putting it back down.

"Come on, I better check you over in the infirmary."


	2. The Doctor looks after Rose

**Authors Note.**

**So this is chapter two. Please review. Chapters will posted as regular as possible. Hopefully. Here is some song lyrics that helped me while writing this piece.**

"_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time_

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life." – I need a doctor by ._

Rose walks down the cold corridors of the TARDIS in a daze towards the infirmary with the Doctor directing her from behind.

Walking into the infirmary she sits herself on one of the hospital like beds and let's the Doctor look her over.

Standing in front of her the Doctor puts a thermometer in her mouth to take her temperature and fiddles with the instruments on the tray beside him, removing it from her mouth he finds it normal.

"Rose I need you to lie down." He says and she obeys without a thought placing her head against the fluff hospital pillow and he nods his thanks.

Gently he places two fingers against her neck and takes her pulse; pulling his fingers away the Doctor takes out his stethoscope and uses it to listen to her heart more easily. A little too slow for his liking.

"Does anywhere hurt?"

"No at least I don't think so."

"I am going to check for any injuries if it hurts please tell me."

"I am sure I can do that."

The Doctor takes her arm and lightly presses against it all the way down to her shoulder trying to see if he would come across any injuries after the arms he moved to her legs. Stopping when he is finished feels very awkward.

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor."

"I am going to have to …place my hands…" Rose stops him raising her hand.

"I get it and it's all right." The Doctor sighs when he doesn't have to verbalise what he was going to say and slowly places his hands up under her shirt checking her abdomen for injuries.

Satisfied that Rose has suffered no visible injury he steps away from the bed and moves around it lightly touching his fingertips to her temples.

"Keep calm and relax."

Rose takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly closing her eyes. She mentally removes the barriers in her mind and allows him to enter.

After a quick search he puts up a special barrier in front of those memories that will slowly dissolve giving her time to get used to it.

"Everything seems to be all right although your heart rate is a little slower than normal. Here I want you to drink this." He hands her a bottle containing a blue liquid in it.

"What is this?"

"Something to make you feel better. I promise." Shrugging Rose removes the lid and swallows the whole bottle before handing it back to him. Rose's hand drops back to the bed and her eyes close quite against her will.

The Doctor sighs, glad that Rose is now asleep and that she will be able to heal now both mentally and psychically. He hopes that during her sleep that her heart rate will return to normal.

Making sure she is comfortable he sits himself on a chair across the room to wait out her sleep and thinking about who could have caused so much death back there on that planet.


	3. Rose describes killer

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter I had no idea what I wanted to write next but I came up with this. Please review and tell me what you think it is much appreciated. The Master in this is the John Simm version.**

"The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." – Albert Einstein.

Footsteps run through the corridors of the TARDIS, two young boys chasing each other throughout giggling and yelling about anything and everything so long as it wasn't important. The sound of the footsteps fade as the memory does within the Doctor's mind. It wasn't real, it had happened a long time again but not now. He hadn't seen the Master since his last encounter with him two regenerations ago and he is silently glad.

Dropping his feet to the ground he picks himself out of the slump he found himself in, looking over to the infirmary bed and seeing Rose still asleep on it. Calmly and quietly moves over to the bedside and turns Rose onto her back carefully making sure he didn't wake her all the while once more lightly placing his fingers on her neck hoping her heart rate had sped up a bit.

Rose stirs and opens her eyes, she freaks when thinks the light haired man from before has found her again. The Doctor senses her fear and places his hands on her shoulders letting her fully see his face.

"Rose. Rose it's me."

"Doctor thank goodness it's you. I thought that man had found me again." She sits up and wraps her arms around him, he buries his face at her neck and she begins to feel safer.

Standing back the Doctor looks at directly in the eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who has scared Rose like this. He can't find anything because she has closed her mind off to him.

"I want to help you as much as I can Rose."

"I know you are." Rose sighs and brushes a strand of her blonde hair back off her face.

"He has sort of blonde hair and could really use a shave if you asked me. Wore a hoody that he liked fiddling with and brown eyes. Sort of tall but not really, that's all I remember."

The Doctor stands back crossing his arms over his chest no idea who this man could be and yet he had this feeling that he should know him.

"And you said he keeps complaining about this drumbeat in his head. What did he say about it?"

Rose tilts her head to the side trying to remember the exact words the man said about the drums.

"They are getting louder. Constantly and always. The constant drumming that never ends." She shrugs when she is finished as if they were irrelevant to what he did next.

"After complaining about the drums he …" She stopped the words getting stuck in her throat and her mind going back to the blood and bodies within the warehouse.

The Doctor rushes forward, placing his fingertips on her temples and calling out to her she comes back to the present and opens her eyes to the Doctor slowly removing his hands.

"Hey."

"Hey, you know you don't have to remember just yet. Give yourself time to heal mentally and physically before you force yourself back to that time. Your heart rate still hasn't picked up again yet and there is a chance that shock has long since set in." Rose listens to the Doctor and slides off the bed to the floor. He looks at her questioningly but she just places her hand in his.

"Come on I need to lie down in my own bed." He smiles at their intertwined hands and follows her as she drags him back to her room closing the door behind them we they entered.

She lies down under the blankets propping her head on her hand and the Doctor slides down slowly beside her making sure the blanket is between the two of them. Rose places her head against his chest and he begins to brush her hair lightly with his hand.

"It's okay you're safe now. Just sleep."

Rose's eyes drift close.


	4. The Master remembers

_**Sorry it took so long to write another chapter. I am in the middle of a Tafe course and I have to have 5000 words of a novel handed in shortly and sadly I am behind. This is a Master based chapter. Please forgive my horrible grammar and the shortness.**_

_Before the warehouse._

The Master walks around the planet, not Earth because he hates Earth, barefoot because someone had pinched his shoes again.

_Ah well! I can always steal myself some more although this time I should probably take something that is less appealing to others that way it will not entice others to steal from me. _

Looking around the planet he is glad that the inhabitants of this place are alien, in such a way that they also look alien and not humanoid. A young slave boy walks over to him with his head bowed, not looking up at him once and removing his shoes hands them to the Master. Then with a quick bow to him he runs away as fast as possible.

Laughing, the Master puts his feet in the shoes and walks back inland, the sand still in between his toes oddly this planet reminds him of Gallifrey. Stepping through the doors of a bar he sits down on one of the stools closest to the door, the barman hands him a drink and he downs it grateful.

He had been drinking the same drink every night of the week at the same time, waiting until one day his contact will find him and free him of this prison.

The same day repeated over and over again, and only the Master knew that it was being played over. Sometimes he liked to play it up a bit and change the day as much as possible but other times he couldn't be bothered.

The door to the bar swings open and in walks his contact.

_After the warehouse._

The Master caught up with the Doctor on a planet of his choosing. Once again he had a new companion, a young feisty blonde. She made him smile even now. Rose, her name was. He laughed at the memory of walking up right in front of the both of them and the Doctor had no idea who he was. After they had left him, he had walked to the warehouse and slaughtered everyone inside. It's not like any of them would be missed they were all street people anyway.

The job being done he left a trail leading Rose to the warehouse and the Doctor to somewhere else, and right on time Rose walked in and well the look on her face would be forever in his memory.


	5. The Doctor's kindness

Rose loved the way the Doctor felt beside her. He made her feel safe in a way nobody else ever had. He was still brushing her hair when she awoke. She didn't let him know she was awake in case that meant he would stop. The Doctor gave a small laugh and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I know you are awake and for your information I don't want this to stop either." He said with a sigh. He picked up a strand of her hair and rubbed it in between his fingers. It always fascinated him, her hair. He wondered why she constantly bleached it. The brown that was her natural colour was just as beautiful as this one.

Leaning down again he placed his lips gently to her neck. He didn't know what have overcome him or why he even considered it but now that he had kissed her it made him feel all the better. He moved his hand and rested it against her stomach. He wouldn't go any further yet a voice in his mind raged at him to continue on. That he had come this far that he should go all the way. No. Another voice replied. Not while she was in this state. Not while she was so fragile. He could wait a little longer. In fact he would wait. Just for her. No matter how long it took he would do it. And he didn't know why.

Rose rolled over and turned her face into the Doctor's neck smelling him. He smelled strangely of old spice and chips. She smiled at that thought. Chips. When she had first met him and he had taken her to the end of the world she thought she was going to die so many times that day. He returned her to Earth just to prove that they had all the time in the world. And that was also when they had gone on their first day. To the chip shop.

One of the best days ever, she thought to herself and she wondered if he thought the same. He was still brushing his hand through her hair and it strangely made her sleepy. She didn't want to go to sleep again. She liked it here being with him, thinking about their travels. But once more her eyes began to close and sleep consumed her again.

The Doctor watched her with eyes that were filled with both sadness and happiness. Sadness because she had witnessed something so horrible and brutal and happiness because he had finally found a woman that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. Or her life. Since he was practically immortal and she was the mortal. He pushed that thought aside. He didn't want to think about it right now. He was too busy enjoying himself.


End file.
